Team RWBY's 420
by Henta1Rampag3
Summary: It's April 20th, and team RWBY decides to celebrate. Pizza will be ordered. Team JNPR will be invited over. Weiss might go on a trip to find herself... and more. Rated T because 4/20, and some language. White Rose if you pay close attention.


Team RWBY's 4/20

Yang and Ruby woke up around the same time.  
Around 10:00 AM, both sisters yawning and dropping to the floor, still half-asleep. Weiss slept soundly in her bunk underneath Ruby's, and the faint sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom as Blake took a morning shower, out of sight.

"Morning, sis," Yang stretched, "Hey, guess what day it is?"

"April 20th?" Ruby yawned, stumbling to wait by the bathroom door.

Yang joined her, an excited smile on her face.

"Yep!"

The two sisters laughed knowingly. On the other side of the room Weiss still slumbered, oblivious.

"Shame we don't have any stuff though," Ruby grumbled, "Besides; I don't think it would be the same without dad."

"Oh cheer up," Yang pushed Ruby's shoulder playfully, "There has to be someone who deals, either at Beacon or in downtown Vale."

"We don't have any lien though!" Ruby whined.

While they discussed, the two sisters failed to notice the door to the bathroom slowly opening, Blake peeking her golden eyes around to watch them, still in her nightgown.

"Um…" she interrupted.

She was unheard, but when Yang stopped midsentence, it wasn't because she had heard the faunus girl.

"Is that…?" Yang sniffed the air.

"Guys…" Blake offered.

"Oh, hey Blake," Ruby quickly acknowledged before squinting her eyes as she too smelled a strong, familiar odor.

"Guys I have-"

"Blake do you have _weed_!?" Yang's purple eyes shot open in joy, and she pushed passed the surprised faunus, Ruby following her into the bathroom. Immediately the two sisters' mouths gaped in awed jubilation, Blake quickly, but not loudly closing the door behind them, shutting them in the room.

The counter top was covered in five ziplock bags of green, some of which had already been rolled into about ten or more joints which rested on the closed lid of the toilet. A red glass bong stood in the corner, and stacks of rolling paper lay on the tiled floor.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two," Blake pushed past Yang and Ruby, picking up a half-packed bowl on the edge of the counter, "I didn't really know how to ask-"

"Blake!" Yang interrupted happily, "Where did you get all this weed? How did you get in here? Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Coco from team CFVY sells," Blake sat on the toilet seat, relocating her rolled joints to the counter as she resumed packing the bowl in her hands, "She supplies everyone at Beacon, practically. I think she grows too. It's 4/20, and I had some spare lien laying around, so…"

She trailed off.

"Coco sells?" Ruby asked, silver eyes wide.

"Why do you think she wears those sunglasses?" Blake cracked a rare smile, "Half the time she's completely baked."

As Yang and Ruby struggled still to take in the heavenly sights before them, Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Does Ruby smoke?" she asked tentatively to Yang.

"I do," the small girl answered before her sister could for her, somewhat defensively, "My first time was when I was 13!"

"We smoked with dad all the time back on Patch," Yang added with a nostalgic smile.

Blake let out a small chuckle. With one last touch, her fingers moving with experienced precision, she offered the packed bowl, her other hand retrieving a lighter from a drawer in the counter.

"So," she grinned, "You guys wanna hit this?"

"Duhhh!" Ruby answered, all three girls laughing.

They stood in a semicircle, Blake taking the first hit. Afterwards she passed it to Ruby, holding her breath for a solid twelve seconds before finally coughing.

By the time Ruby was finished coughing, more intensely and for longer than Blake, the bathroom was filled with a yellow haze.

"You okay, sis?" Yang giggled as she brought the bowl to her lips.

Ruby let out a small, final cough.

"Never better," she assured with a content smile.

Blake stared at the ceiling, eyes already taking on a faint shade of pink.

"Damn," she sighed, "That is some quality shit."

Ruby was occupied laughing as Yang inhaled more than she could handle, hacking as she passed the bowl back around to Blake.

"You okay, sis?" Ruby mimicked in a playful tone, laughing hysterically at both her own joke and Yang's seemingly endless stream of coughing.

"That was * _ack_ *" Yang took deep breaths as Ruby laughed, Blake expertly blowing smoke rings across from them.

"… a big hit," she blonde finished, barely containing her laughter.

The girls went for two more rotations, growing more faded with every hit.

"Guys…" Blake said, face almost alien with her half-lidded eyes and amused, toothy grin, "… what are we gonna do about Weiss?"

The two sisters looked at one another, constrained giggles barely escaping in acute snorts.

Yang leaned in as if she had the best idea she ever had, "Dude… we should get Weiss stoned!"

"Yang!" Ruby excitedly slammed her hands down on her knees, "That… is the best idea you have_ ever_ had!"

The three girls all cackled hysterically, Blake putting one hand on her hip and another over her collarbone.

"What are you _dolts_ doing in there!?" she imitated in an overly-feminine Altlesian accent, and the collective cackling of the three girls only increased in volume. Suddenly there was a series of staccato knocks on the bathroom door, and immediately silence filled the room.

"What are you _dolts_ doing in there!?" Weiss could be heard on the other side of the door, "There are _four_ of us on this team, and one bathroom, you know."

The three girls looked at each other in a mixture of panic and amused curiosity.

"…Smoking weed…?" Ruby suddenly half answered, half giggled, and just as Yang stared at her sister with the mother of all _I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that_ faces the door flew open, and a very irritated heiress in her nightgown was hit by a cloud of smoke as soon as she opened her mouth.

"You're _wha-_ _ack ack_!"

The white-haired girl waved the smoke furiously away from her face, one hand now clasped over her mouth as she squinted through the fog.

"Hey Weiss!" Yang laughed.

Blake couldn't even find words; the faunus simply doubling over laughing nasally through clenched teeth.

"I- what-" Weiss' voice was but a squeak, "I-I can't believe you! That stuff is illegal! And you have it on campus!? IN OUR DORM!?"

The outburst only made Blake laugh harder.  
"You should smoke some, Weiss," Ruby suggested, giggles laced with her usual embarrassed slouch.

"Yeah you need to … _chill_, ice queen," As Yang delivered the pun Blake was brought to tears.

Weiss simply stood in the doorframe, ice-blue eyes wide in shock.

"There is _no_ way," Weiss began, "That _I_, Weiss Schnee, am smoking … _that_, with you… _degenerates_!"

-**20 minutes later-**

The girls looked on, grinning ear to ear while Weiss rocked back and forth on her butt, hysterical with laughter.

"Guys!" the heiress managed through her chortling, "Seriously I'm like…. _freeeaking_ out right now! I can't feel my hands!"

"You look reeeaaaallly scared, princess," Blake giggled. The girls were seated in a circle on the floor, Blake leaned against her bed frame while she packed yet another bowl.

"I can feel your hands, Weiss!" Ruby enthusiastically leaned forward, extending her tiny fingers, and Weiss brushed them with her own manicured nails, both girls smiling and giggling uncontrollably.

"No guys I'm like, _scared_ right now!" Weiss's cheeks went red as she struggled to calm her laughter, "I'm really, really _scared_! You guys are so meeean!"

Yang finished off her third joint of the day, snuffing the remains in an empty box of Pumpkin Pete's she had been munching on.

"You're okay, Weiss!" she laughed nonchalantly, eyes glazed nearly crimson, "We're all _here_ for you!"

Weiss literally fell over; tears of laughter streaming down her hysterical face.

"Is this normal?" she asked, "Are my hands like… still attached to my body…?"

No one answered Weiss' question, but the heiress quickly calmed, smiling up at the ceiling as she rose back to a hunched sitting position.

"I'm so _hungry,_ guys..." Ruby groaned, "I wish we had some of dad's weed cookies."

Before a reply could be given her reddened eyes snapped open. Suddenly inspired, she leaned for the center of the circle, and the other girls turned all of their focus to their petite leader.

"Guys…" Ruby whispered. No one moved.

"Guys," she said again, lips curling slowly into a grin, "We should totally…like… order a pizza!"

Yang's mouth went wide as a smile spread across her face.

"Sis!" she agreed, "That is _awesome_!"

"Oh dust! That is the best idea like ever!" Weiss slapped both hands to her cheeks.

"You hungry, Weiss?" Ruby queried.

Weiss nodded her head slowly, both girls slowly grinning as they looked into one another's glazed eyes.

Blake said nothing. She handed the bowl she had been packing to Ruby and immediately _leapt_, cat-like, onto her bed and retrieved her scroll from under her pillow.

And then she stopped, just as awed by her sudden burst of agility as the girls all staring wide-eyed at her. For a few seconds there was no movement in the room, save for the darting of Blake's eyes.

Then the corners of her mouth curled upwards, pulling back over her fangs as she smiled.

"Guys…" she said, "Guys, I am _sooo_ high up right now!"

All four members of team RWBY burst into laughter, but just as soon stopped as Yang leaned forward, eyes squinted and lips clamped together to hold in what was surely a bout of hysterics.

"Blake…" she squeaked.

Weiss was the first to catch on.

"Yang, don't," she giggled.

"Hey Blake…" Yang snorted.

"What?" Blake asked, still crouched on the bed and completely focused on Yang.

"Yang please," Weiss began to lose control.

Ruby wore a knowing look; she knew what was coming, and was now struggling to hold her own giggles in, not doing as good a job as Yang.

"Blake," Yang clutched her stomach as she tried to keep from doubling over, "…you're pretty… _high_ up, am I right?"

The torrent of tear-filled laughter, strained wheezing, and falling over that emitted from the four girls was nearly deafening.

"Yang!" Blake practically begged through a haze of cackling, "No more puns, please!"

"Oh but come on!" Yang controlled herself enough for one more sentence, "It was just too purrrrfect!"  
If the girls' lungs hadn't already been on fire from the weed, the puns were certainly doing the job.

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby strained, "No more!"

It was a solid few minutes before the girls gathered themselves enough to speak, and another few still before they remembered they were going to order a pizza.

"The number is 604-8091," Blake said, reading it off from her scroll's web-browser, "Pizza Pete's."  
Ruby punched the number, slowly, into her own scroll, "Okayyy… what do we want?"

"Ummm… pizza?" Yang offered before a fresh bout of laughter.

Weiss leaned in close to Ruby's face, making sounds as her voice was still filled with smoke from the hit she had just taken off a joint.

She breathed the smoke out, away from Ruby, "Get like… everything!"

"Everything…?" Ruby asked in wonder.

"Everything!" Weiss nodded.

Ruby got to her feet, grinning and giggling as she walked to the corner of the dorm to call the restaurant.

Meanwhile Yang was rolling joints as Blake packed her bong on the bed, both girls grinning absent-mindedly as they did so. Weiss simply swayed back and forth, blazed and happy.

"Hey Blake," Yang said, "I think we're gonna need more weed."

Blake hummed an acknowledgement, pulling out her scroll.

"I can call Coco I guess," she said, "I don't have any lien left though, and she's probably like, more baked than we are."

Weiss, again, excitedly leaned forward.

"I'll pay," she said, "I have cash."

Blake cracked up, looking at Yang.

"I think we melted the ice queen!"  
"Yep!" Yang agreed.

Before Weiss could comment Yang placed a hand on the heiress' shoulder.

"Seriously though thanks Weiss," she said, "You're the best!"  
Weiss shook her head, beaming.

"I just want to get… like, _sooo_ high."

On the other side of the room, Ruby was busy ordering pizza.

"Thank you for calling Pizza Pete's: Home to every pizza under the sun. How can I help you?"

The voice sounded like they were at their wits' end.

Ruby took about three seconds to answer.

"Hello?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Hi…"

"…Yes?"  
"Ummmm I want… a lot of pizza."

"…What?"

"Like, a lot; Like three pizzas, and everything else on the menu."

The voice sighed, Ruby's scroll crackling.

"So… three pizzas? What kind?"

"Ummmmm Cheese… like, lots of cheese, just _sooo_ much cheese. Another pepperoni, and… um-"

"Oh!" Blake's bow twitched as her cat ears perked up, "Get one with tuna!"

"Tuna!" Ruby confirmed.

"….Okay, four cheese, pepperoni, and tuna. That it?"

Ruby snorted.

"More like… four _twenty_ cheese pizza," she murmured.

"Ha-ha, you're high, very funny; is that it ma'am?"

"Oh! And like, five bottles of dust-cola! And ten bags of Doritos."

Again, the voice sighed.

"Is. That. It?

"Yep. Dorm 3A, Beacon Academy, bye bye!"

As soon as Ruby hung up she returned to the circle of her friends, and Blake passed the bong to her, which she gratefully accepted.

"What if like," Weiss stared at the wall while Ruby took a massive rip, "What if like… we get so high… and the White Fang attacks us! While we're high!"

Blake laughed, carefree, as Ruby passed her the bong, eyes watering.

"They won't," Blake assured, "Look at me: I grew up in the White Fang… and I'm here on 4/20… waking and baking."

"Dude…" Yang watched as Blake took her rip, and Ruby exhaled, "So like… Torchwick is just… getting high right now?"

**-Meanwhile-**  
-

Cinder passed the bowl back to Roman Torchwick across from her, hacking violently while the man just shook his head, laughing. He just found it hilarious that the sultry, intimidating woman who played with fire was such an inexperienced smoker.

"You okay, Ms. Fall?" Roman teased with barely constrained laughter.

"Of-_ack_-course!" she exclaimed haughtily, "Seriously Roman; how do you smoke this without coughing madly?"

"I'm a professional, sweetheart," Torchwick laughed, "Pay attention; you might learn something."

Outside the VIP lounge the thumping of bass could be heard resonating through the walls in Junior's club. Torchwick, who was now repacking the bowl with some fresh weed, sat on the plush couch, and to his left were Melanie and Miltia Malachite, both twins totally and utterly baked.

"Melanie… who is this girl?" Miltia asked her twin, slowly, and with a steadily widening grin.

It took Melanie a few seconds of contemplation, but eventually she managed a response.

"I don't know Miltia," her sentence was interrupted by a curt, loud giggle, "But she should learn how to blaze it."

To Roman's right was Neo Politan, also stoned beyond comprehension, snuggled up to Roman's arm and cradling a bucket of neopolitan ice cream, her third so far today, which she was eating happily.

Across the room, Mercury and Emerald sat in front of Junior's massive 80-inch flatscreen; Mercury playing Call of Dust: Grimm Warfare, and Emerald frustratedly yelling out enemy locations to him while she snacked on a bag of Doritos.

"You died again!" the green haired thief groaned through a crunchy mouthful of Doritos, her normally red eyes even redder than usual, "Mercury stop trying to quickscope and just use the shotgun."

"I'm not a scrub, Emerald, I got this!" he complained, just before being quickscoped by a player named xXxPu$$y_420_D3sTR0y3RxXx.

"Fine," muttered Mercury, "You play."

Emerald handed her Doritos to Mercury and instantly starting quickscoping everyone.

"I don't believe this," Mercury held his head in his hands.

Emerald giggled, placing a fresh joint in her mouth while she played with one hand.

"Get skills, scrub," she quipped.

The music momentarily grew louder as Junior entered the lounge, closing the door behind him.

"If you guys would stop freeloading in my club," he started, "I'd at least like some of that shit."

"Unfortunately," Torchwick handed the bowl to Miltia, "We're just about out of weed at the moment… _Neo_."

Upon realizing that Torchwick was giving her an accusing glare, which took a few seconds, Neo simply shrugged, no fucks given.

Junior growled, "Torchwick, you're a dealer, surely you have more… wait, is _Cinder _stoned!?"

Cinder turned from her position in an armchair to look at Junior.

"More like… _blazed_, actually," she blinked slowly, waving at him, "…Did I just make a pun?"

The room collectively groaned.

"Hold up," Melanie pulled out her scroll as Miltia hit the bowl, "Miltia who's that faunus guy who deals?"

Miltia exhaled.

"Adam… Taurus, I think?" she wheezed.

**-Beacon-**

There was a knock on the dorm room door, and all four girls, presently discussing how faunus genetics possibly worked, jumped up in ravenous joy. Coco had already come by, dropped off more product, and had ripped from the bong a few times before returning to her own team's 4/20 celebration, which meant the knock on the door had to be the greasy, heavenly pizza that had been on the four girl's minds for the last hour.

Or it could have been Glynda Goodwitch, but no one actually thought about that possibility.

Ruby threw open the door, and luckily, it was the pizza. Two delivery boys, one holding three pizza boxes, the other multiple bags of Doritos and cola bottles, were hit by a cloud of smoke as it escaped into the hall.

"Close the door, you dunce!" Weiss laughed hysterically.

One of the pizza boys' groaned, his voice familiar behind the boxes of pizza he was carrying.

"Why do we have to work on 4/20?" the other one lamented, his blue hair sticking out beneath his Pizza Pete's cap.

Ruby gasped as the realization hit her.

"Sun? Neptune?"

"Hey guys!" Sun grunted as he and Neptune worked their way around Ruby to deliver the food to the center of the room.

"Hellooooo!" Yang sang as she waved to them.

"You work at Pizza Pete's now?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah we thought it would be a cool job to make some money while we're in Vale," Sun placed the pizza on the floor, "I didn't know we'd be working all 4/20 though,"

"You do work at a pizza place," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah," Neptune set down the snacks, "We've been all over Vale today, and our shifts aren't even half over."

"Forget that guys!" Ruby closed the door and rejoined the circle, "Just get high with us!"

Sun and Neptune looked at one another, and Sun's grin already displayed exactly what they were both thinking.

**-15 minutes later-**

"Mmmmmm!" Blake hummed in absolute, unrivaled bliss as she finished off her 6th slice of Tuna-pizza. Since no one else wanted to touch it, the entire pizza was now hers alone. Yang's iPod was playing the new album by DJ D3adB3ar, whom she had literally knocked out some months ago at the club.

"This is some dank stuff!" Sun exclaimed, "Where did you get this?"  
"Coco grows it, I guess," Yang answered, munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Sun man," Neptune was also consuming a bag, "We gotta hit her up for some stuff before we head back to Haven."

Sun's eyes widened, even as his grin did the same.

"You wanna sneak weed onto an airship? Through security!?"

"Hell yeah," Neptune nodded with half-lidded eyes.

Ruby and Weiss were eating the cheese pizza as Weiss showed an awed Ruby the workings of her weapon.

"So like…" Weiss blanked for a second, "The dust chamber is like, molten steel, and the blade was folded like… a lot of times, so it's light, but won't bend or break."

"Weiss…" Ruby was amazed, "I'm thinking about upgrading Crescent Rose with a revolving dust chamber now!"

"I can get you one!" Weiss carefully placed Myrtenaster on the bed, "I can requisition you one!"

"Can we work on weapons together, Weiss?"

"Yes!"

The pizza was disappearing steadily enough, but there was still enough cola and Doritos to feed an Ursa, or two.

"What are we gonna do with all this food?" Blake laughed, almost to herself as she rolled another joint.

Neptune looked at the ceiling as an idea came to him.

"Hey Jaune's pretty cool," he said, "Want to see if team JNPR wants to chill?"

Yang nodded.

"Dude," she said, "That is a _great_ idea!"

Ruby whipped out her scroll to call Jaune, even though JNPR's dorm was directly across the hall.

-**An undefined amount of time later-**

Team RWBY's dorm looked like a warzone. Bags of Doritos covered the carpet and beds, empty pizza boxes were stacked in the corners, and the air had become a thick veil of smoke.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and half of team SSSN sat in the middle of the mess, on the floor and on the beds. _The Wizard Of Oz_ was playing on a flatscreen that Nora had somehow acquired, all sound replaced by Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_ album.

Ruby and Yang sat in front of the screen, in awe as the character's lips moved in perfect time to the lyrics.

"Yang," Ruby whispered.

"Hm?" Yang replied, slowly turning her head to look at her sister.

"Yang… I am _so_ high right now," the small girl affirmed.

At first Yang didn't react before leaning back and giggling.

"Sis," she choked out, "Me too I'm like, just… _so_ baked."

Nora and Ren sat beside them.

"Wooowww," Nora nudged Ren, "I never even noticed like… wow … Pink Floyd must have like… _written_ this _album_ while watching this _movie_! I wonder if we still have any syrup in our dorm?"

Ren stared ahead, eyes transfixed by the scarecrow as he danced.

"…Nora," he whispered in wonder, "You're _so_ right."

"Wait," Nora's eyes widened, "Isn't the good witch's name… Glynda?"

On Weiss' bed sat Jaune, playing his acoustic guitar in ways that seemed to compliment Pink Floyd's album. His fingers danced along the neck while Pyrrha lay snuggled up to him, watching his hands and listening to the music he played.

"I am _such _a good guitarist right now," Jaune mumbled excitedly, "Hey Pyrrha! Check this out I just came up with it!"

Jaune played a riff he had been playing for the past few minutes, with only a slight variation.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's green, hazy eyes were wide with utter fascination, "Jaune you are _so_ good! You could be like… a rock star or something!"

Also on Weiss' bed were Neptune and Sun, both men had their eyes closed as they felt the music in the room; all of it, at once.

"Jaune, dude, she's right," Neptune said, "You're playing like, _so_ well right now."

Sun was just nodding his head.

"Jaune could have seriously been a member of Pink Floyd," he agreed.

And on Blake's bed sat Blake and Weiss, the faunus girl in her own world while she played with a ball of yarn.

"There's so much of it…" she murmured to herself, unraveling the ball without any regard for the mess she was making "Like… where does it end? ...Is it endless?"

Weiss didn't respond; she hadn't even heard. The heiress to the Schnee dust company had smoked weed for the first time today, not only that, but she had smoked _so much_ weed, and right now she was in her own reality.

Weiss sat cross-legged on the bed, staring into the air, eyes half-lidded, but she didn't see the dorm room walls…

…Weiss Schnee saw clouds: white and cumulous as she walked among them. Her feet drifted upon the sky, feeling the rain before it fell to the land below, the breeze tossing her snow-white locks, and she closed her eyes just to _feel_ it all for one moment.

When she opened them, a man stood before her. He looked strangely like Lie Ren, with similarly shaped almond eyes and hair black as midnight, and wore a hoodie similar to Neptune's stylish attire.

Weiss felt like she knew him; something about the man seemed… familiar, welcoming, and when he beckoned for the young heiress to come closer and she approached, she felt like she was coming home; to a place she had never been to before but remembered all the same.

"Who…" she started, "Who are you? Where…?"

The man smiled.

"Call me Monty."

With that, Monty sat on a cloud, pulling out a packed bowl as the cloud fluffed beneath his weight. He patted the spot next to him, and Weiss sat.

And no more words were spoken. Together, just the two of them, Weiss and the man called Monty shared the bowl, which was packed with the greenest, dankest weed Weiss had smoked thus far.

As she watched the quiet, peaceful man next to her smoke and look off into the endless clouds that surrounded them, there was so much Weiss wanted to ask.

Where was this place? How had she arrived here? How would she return? Who was Monty?

And yet, she already knew the answers. Weiss understood everything, just not in words; instead, in images and scents and sounds. She knew that without Monty there would be no Weiss, no Ruby, no Blake or Yang or anyone. No beacon, no Grimm. There was no way down from the clouds other than to jump, but Weiss knew she would return. She would see the world she knew again, soon.

But for now this was all there was. The breath of the man called Monty next to her, the sigh of the wind as it soared through her tresses, the fluff of the clouds that supported them both, and the smooth weed that they shared.

After a while, Monty silently took Weiss' hand, and he gingerly led her to the edge of the cloud. Weiss knew what was coming, but she wasn't afraid; right now she was beyond such emotions. She turned, feet on the lip of the cloud; the only thing staying her fall was her grip on Monty's hand.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

Monty nodded.

"One day," he assured.

And that was all Weiss needed.

With a nod on her part, he let her fall, and she closed her eyes, adrift.

"…Weiss?"

Weiss' eyes widened as she beheld the room around her. Blake, still obviously stoned from her red, glassy eyes, was looking at her with something that passed for worry. The heiress had fallen asleep on the faunus' bed, though not much time had passed. The dorm was exactly the way it was when Weiss had drifted off, with teams RWBY and JNPR both baking and watching _The Wizard Of Oz_, as well as doing other things.

"Weiss you're on my pillow," though she voiced her complaint, Blake didn't seem too worried; her attention was now focused on the disheveled ball of yarn in her hand.

"Blake…" Weiss blinked her eyes a few times, "I… had the best dream… I am so high right now."

It took Blake a few seconds before she laughed, let alone responded.

"Yeah you looked like you were in another world," she shook her head, knowing the feeling of a first high.

There were a few moments of silence, between the two girls at least.

"You're still on my pillow."

"Blake?" Weiss rolled over, still on Blake's pillow, "…What have the professors been doing all day?"

**-Earlier in the day, around 10 AM-**

Glynda Goodwitch angrily, though mostly worriedly, marched through the doors of Professor Ozpin's study.

"Ozpin!" she declared, "We need to restore order! I can smell it; almost every student on campus is smoking mari-"

Glynda stopped midsentence as she took in the sight before her.

Seated in a circle on the floor of the study, a large blanket beneath them for comfort, were Doctor Oobleck, Professor Port, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin, in the midst of ripping from a bong. Once he finished, he handed the bong to Port, and looked up at Glynda with hazy eyes.

"Why do you think I cancelled classes today, Glynda?" he said with a small grin.

"Yeah come smoke with us," Ironwood beckoned, "For old times sake."

Glynda put her face to her palm. They weren't kids anymore, _ugh_. So many retorts, protests, and exclamations formed on her tongue, but none made it past her lips.

She let out a long, heavy sigh.

"…Fine."

**Written while crossfaded as fuck and listening to The Glitch Mob. Happy 420 everyone!**

**If you wanna see more stories like this or maybe a continuation or whatever just get at me; also you can message me if you want to flame me or praise me or the like, or request something, preferably RWBY related, seeing as that's my current obsession. **


End file.
